Mixed Fruit
by Shin-Shui
Summary: A collection of short drabbles/one-shots about Danny! !UPDATED! Currently Playing: #2 - Firewall.
1. Wardrobe Malfunction

Well here's a cute(?) little DxP fic I just thought of. It's a one-shot drabble, but it's just so cute/funny I had to put it down on paper. XD I hope you enjoy!  
**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!  


* * *

**

Daniel Phantom failed to see some of the most obvious points of life. He failed to see why ghosts scared people, he failed to see why every single ghost in the Ghost Zone felt the need to go after him, but, to top it all off, much to Danny Fenton's dismay, he failed to see just exactly _why_ clothes had to be off during sex.

"Come on, just take it off, Phantom."

"..."

"I know you take it off sometimes, you have to wash it!"

"Yeah, but then I put a new one right on..."

Danny and Phantom were locked in a heated debate in bed. Danny's hormones were acting up again, and Phantom was, once again, refusing to take off his form-fitting body suit so the two could elope.

"...Can't we just do it with it on?"

"You can't have sex with clothes on, Phantom."

"Yes you can!"

"...Ok, you can, but your clothes have to be at least _PARTIALLY_ off!"

"But...I always have my suit on..."

"Come on, Phantom! Just one night? For me?"

Phantom laid down in the bed, "Just...I feel so...naked without it."

"That's the point, Phantom," Danny said in an annoyed sing-song voice.

"But..."

The tension continued rising between the two.

"Just tonight?"

"Just tonight. I promise," Danny was slowly getting more and more excited: This was the closest he'd gotten Phantom to getting naked in at least 2 months.

"Okay..."

Phantom stood up and began to take deep breaths.

'Ok, a band-aid. You just take it off, no thinking about it. Right?'

His breathing slowed down and he reached for the zipper at the back of his suit, pulling it down.

"Zrrcht."

He pulled the zipper up, and then down again.

"Zrrktch."

His eyes bulged, a look that made Danny immediately frown.

"What is it?"

"No, it's nothing," He said, waving it off.

He reached for the zipper again.

"Zrzzzcht!"

The little zipper got lodged in place.

"Uhm.."

"Oh no."

"..."

"What is it, Phantom?"

"...Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? What does 'nothing' entail?"

"The...uh...zipper..."

"What about it?"

"It's uhm...stuck."

"...Tell me you're joking."

"..."

"Come here."

"Okay."

Phantom sat down on the side of the bed, his back facing Danny.

"How did you get it so stuck, Phantom?!"

"I...I don't know!"

Danny was attempting to pull the zipper up and down, hoping to break it free from the place it was stuck at.

"Agh!" he grunted, pulling the zipper back up.

"You got it?"

"Well, up..now to pull it back down."

He attempted to slide the zipper down, despite it being even more stuck than it had just been. He tugged on the zipper for a good five minutes, nearly ripping it off the suit a few times. He sighed, letting go.

"...I don't think it's happening tonight, Danny."

"..."

"...I'll go sleep on the couch."

* * *

XD So what'd you think? It was just funny and cute. Maybe a little...eh...adult content-ish, but I thought it was pretty funny. XD Please rate and review and tell me what you think!


	2. Firewall

Well, here we are again with some more "Mixed Fruit"! I decided we needed an update, and so..here it is! XD  
**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. Plain and Simple.

Note: XD As I mentioned at the bottom of this story, I was tired and not really myself when writing this. I scanned through it the same night, and used Word Check, buttt...I dunno. XD The story in general seems off. And really perverted. But, being the crazy person I am, I'ma put it up. So yeah. Sorry if you don't like it. I could have made it a lot funnier, I was just too tired to care, and now I'm being too lazy. XD Sorry, but please try and enjoy!  
P.S. The ending kind of sucks. But...it's a Drabble...what do you expect. XD

* * *

Danny Fenton was a pretty average kid. He had normal friends, normal parents, and a plain old normal boyfriend. Well...his best friends were a Techno Geek and a Super-Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian Goth, his parents had some sort of knack or fetish or some such for hunting anything even remotely related to the supernatural, and his boyfriend was his identical twin, that also happened to be a ghost. But, you know, what IS normal anyway.

Anyhow, said boy, Danny Fenton, had...hormonal urges, so to say, that could only be satisfied via his boyfriend, Daniel Phantom. Here lies the story of one of these days.

"Come on Phantooooom," Danny complained, "I'm kicking your butt."

The two boys had been playing the new game they had just gotten, and Danny immediately found out that Phantom was an easy target to pick on.

"Oh, come on, Danny! That's not fair!" Phantom said, a pouting look spread across his face.

"Too bad!" Danny stuck his tongue out, "And you know the deal, if I win..."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll have to be _your_ ho tonight."

"AND YOU'LL LIKE IT," Danny responded laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Phantom nudged him seductively, making Danny blush.

"Phantom..."

"Oh, come on! And you're supposed to be the dominant one if you win! You're blushing just from that!"

"Oh shush, a deal's a deal."

"Whatever," Phantom responded, tossing his hand in the air as he tried to refocus on the game.

His 'focus' came a little late, (or rather, it never did come), and Danny soon was the victor of their battle of wits.

"Haha!" Danny cheered triumphantly.

"Hahahahahaha," Phantom replied sarcastically, "Whatever. One night won't kill me."

"Oh, come on...is it really _that_ bad?"

"No...it's just embarrassing."

"OH, SO I EMBARASS YOU NOW?"

"Danny, I hope you're just kidding...because you know that I was."

Danny sobbed a few fake tears for effect before stopping and saying, "Nah, I'm just joking."

"Wow. I had no idea. You should definitely be an actor."

Danny frowned at the sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll just make you pay for it later," he responded sadistically.

"Oh? And how's that?"

"You know that picture we both liked?"

"You don't mean..."

"Oh I do."

"But..."

"I think I need to show you for affect," Danny taunted him.

He went over to their computer and opened up their browser, Mozilla. He scrolled through a few links before finding the right one and clicking on it.

'System Warning: The website you are about to open contains pornographic materials. Please desist further use of this website.'

"What...the?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's just one of those new alert thing whatevers," Phantom waved it off.

Danny persevered, clicking the 'X' along the top of the box.

A new window popped up.

'**Critical System Warning**: Your hard-drive may be in risk from visiting this website. A notorious virus is being spread through this site's pornographic files. Please desist use immediately.'

"Wow, they're really trying to scare us," Phantom said, shrugging.

Danny was shaking the moment besides the picture showed up, proving to Phantom once again that he should have never made that dumb deal in the first place. Phantom closed out of the window once more, expecting the page to finally load.

'**System Meltdown Warning**: Please do not try to visit this website. We are only doing this in your best interests.'

"...I'm sure it's just them trying to scare us again," Phantom looked over at Danny who was turning a pale of white that almost made Phantom seem like a notorious tanner.

Phantom hit the 'X' once more, praying that no more messages would pop up. He was wrong.

A red light began flashing on the screen, and a loud siren played through the speakers. A giant message popped up stating: 'This computer's integrity has been threatened by the use of pornographic websites. All files will be erased. Commencing System-Wide Erase in thirty seconds.'

A little timer popped up in the bottom right corner, the message scrolling through all of the files on the computer, preparing them to be erased.

"Phantom! Do something!" Danny punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww! Hitting me won't help you!"

"Well I'm just a little WORRIED. Try overriding it or something, you're usually good with that junk!"

"I'm not that good!" Danny yelled at him, typing some things into the computer to try and stop the countdown.

A voice came on, counting down the timer as it ticked away.

"15...14...13...12..." it continued going down.

"I can't do anything! It's like there's some kind of Firewall protecting the dumb eraser thing."

Danny sat in the corner near petrified to death. Was he going to jail? Was God forsaking him? And perhaps scariest of all, DID HE LEAVE THE OVEN ON!

As Danny sat in the corner rocking himself back and forth, Dan watched as the timer neared to 0.

"4...3...2..."

The voice stopped counting just as the number turned to 0.

Phantom stared at the computer a moment, wondering what was happening. He looked over the screen several times, the last file to be identified's name popping out at him: ''.

"...Haha got you?"

A video screen soon appeared over the warning message on the laptop's screen.

"Haha!" One Mister Tucker Folly, Grade A Certified Techno Geek, sat in his chair staring at Phantom.

"...Tucker?"

"That's right!"

Danny got out of his corner, his shock finally wearing off.

"...Uhm, Tucker..." he began off nicely, "...Was that all you?"

"Ayup. That's some pretty good programming, am I right?"

"...You little...I COULD KILL YOU!" Danny jumped at the laptop's screen, trying to wrap his hands around it to make up for not being able to really choke the Hacker.

Tucker coughed as Danny calmed down, going along with the choking scenario.

"Gosh, it was just a joke..."

"..." Danny and Phantom remained silent.

"Alright, alright...sorry, guys...I didn't mean to invade on your privacy and stop you from looking at your...uhm...'art'. And all that."

"...Yeah, yeah..." they both responded, too embarassed that their friend saw them looking at porn to say much else.

"No, but really," Tucker said, putting his shoes up onto the desk and lounging back as he turned to look into the web cam, "You really shouldn't leave things so easily accessible. And turn off your built-in web-cam I could hear all of your conversation from today, and," he fanned his face," whoo-ey was there some spicy stuff going on."

The two boys turned fiery red, rage and embarrassment taking over them.

"Anyways, I've got more people to mess with, so I'll leave you guys alone...for now."

He hit his delete key promptly, and all of the messages and warnings were gone.

"Everything's normal again. But remember, TUCKER FOLLY SEES ALL."

And with that, the screen disappeared from their laptop and they were left alone once more.

"...You're majorly creeped out too, right?"

"Right."

"So...we're just gonna take about a decade or two hold on the sex, right?"

"Right."

"Good, good..." Phantom trailed off.

"...I can't believe he heard us fooling around."

"We're not mentioning that, Danny," Phantom smiled, his mouth slightly crooked.

"...That smile's kind of scary, Phantom."

"That's because it's meant to be."

"...Oh."

"Right."

"So...Uhm..."

"Yes?"

"You're mad at me?"

"No, no...I thought that maybe we could go get a little, oh, what's the word...payback, towards our dear friend Tucker?"

Phantom held out two aluminum baseball bats, a gleam shimmering off of them like the single light still illuminating his soul.

"...You don't mean..."

"...That's right. We're gonna go create a 'Critical System Error' of our own."

Danny nodded in agreeance.

"That sounds like a great idea. You mess with what we love, we mess with what you love."

They held out the baseball bats like lunatics, their minds set on destroying nearly every piece of technology he owned.

After all, who likes Firewalls?

* * *

XD A random fic. Very, very random indeed. It seems as though Mixed Fruit, as of so far, seems to have a slightly-very adult theme to it. Whatever, my bad. XD They're just drabbles. The random things my brain spews out at, oh, say...*looks at clock* 5:16 A-...  
...I should get to bed. It's no wonder this fic was so odd. XD Anyways! Goodnight/Morning everyone. I hope you enjoyed this fic and whatnot. There'll be more "Mixed Fruit" so I promise this isn't the kind of taste you'll remember! XD Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
